wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/14
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. Wybuch wulkanu. Drugi atak został przeto odparty z większem powodzeniem. Ze strony Kanadyjczyków nie brak było nikogo, tymczasem nieprzyjaciel stracił czwartą część swej załogi. W każdym razie, jeżeli położenie uległo zmianie na lepsze, to nie było jeszcze świetne. Pozostałe siły przeciwników miały zawsze przewagę, a zresztą o zwycięstwie mogła być mowa tylko z chwilą usunięcia z okolicy ostatniego bandyty. Dotąd cała uwaga karawany musiała być zwrócona na obronę zagrożonego obozowiska, o żadnej więc pracy eksploatacyjnej myśleć nie było można. Czy zdołają oczyścić okolicę od niecnych przybyszów we wskazanym czasie? Czy przeciwnie walka przeciągnie się do zimy, gdy zwycięstwo byłoby bezowocne? Za trzy tygodnie najdalej wyruszyć będzie trzeba zpowrotem, o ile zechcą uniknąć śnieżnych zawiei i ostrych wiatrów w tej polarnej stronie, o ile zechcą, wyszedłszy zwycięsko z walki z ludźmi, uniknąć zetknięcia się z okrutniejszą jeszcze mocą żywiołów natury. A skądinąd, czy Ben Raddle, chcąc przyśpieszyć bieg wypadków, może wywołać wybuch, gdy Teksańczycy są na miejscu? Czyż Hunter, zawładnąwszy wulkanem, nie zbierze sam owoców kupionych drogą takiego trudu i takich wysiłków? Ben Raddle zajęty był temi myślami przez cały dzień 22 lipca, który upłynął bez żadnego wypadku. Niezwykły ten spokój nie przestawał go dziwić. Czyż Hunter odkładał na czas nieokreślony swoje zamiary? W takim razie będą zmuszeni, licząc się z nadejściem zimy, sami poszukać swych przeciwników i za wszelką cenę położyć kres walce, która nie może przeciągać się w nieskończoność. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem wywiadowca i Ben Raddle, przekroczywszy kanał, udali się na równinę. Była pusta. Czyżby Hunter zdecydował się opuścić te strony? – Żałować należy – rzekł Bill Stell – że nie można wejść na górę od strony obozowiska. Moglibyśmy ich spostrzec ze szczytu. – Istotnie, jest to godne pożałowania – odpowiedział Ben Raddle. – Przypuszczam, że nic nam nie grozi, jeżeli oddalimy się o jakie kilkaset kroków od góry? – Nic zupełnie, ponieważ nie widać nikogo. Wszak wczoraj byli tu nasi ludzie. Czego oni mogli dokonać wczoraj, my dokonamy dzisiaj. Zresztą, gdyby nas dostrzeżono, zawsze mamy czas powrócić do kanału i zamknąć barykadę. – Chodźmy więc, panie Raddle. Zobaczymy przynajmniej szczyt wulkanu. Może dym jest gęstszy, może nawet z krateru wydobywa się lawa. Oddalili się więc na ćwierć mili w kierunku południowym. Ale w otworze krateru nie zaszła żadna zmiana; dym jak dawniej unosił się wraz z ognistemi płomyki, gnany wiatrem w stronę morza. – Wybuch nie nastąpi dzisiaj – zauważył wywiadowca. – Ani jutro – dodał inżynier. – Zresztą nie żałuję tego a nawet życzę, aby wybuch nastąpił dopiero po wyjeździe Huntera… o ile wyjedzie! – Nie wyjedzie – rzekł Bill Stell, pokazując na dym, unoszący się nad ostatnim występem Golden Mount. – Tak – rzekł Ben Raddle, są tu… jak u siebie!… A ponieważ nie śpieszymy się z wypędzeniem ich ze stanowiska, słusznie mogą wnioskować, że nie mamy potemu dostatecznej siły. Po tych słowach rzuciwszy jeszcze raz wzrokiem na równinę, powrócili zwykłą drogą do obozowiska. Nadszedł dwudziesty trzeci lipca. Ben Raddle z ubolewaniem myślał o dniach upływających bezowocnie. Za trzy tygodnie, jak mówił wywiadowca, będzie już za późno, aby wyruszyć do Klondike, gdzie karawana stanęłaby dopiero 15 września. W tym terminie, poszukiwacze, którzy spędzają zimę w Vancouver, opuszczają Dawson City, a parowce kończą swą żeglugę na rzece Yukon. Często Summy Skim rozmawiał o tem z wywiadowcą i właśnie o tem mówili, gdy Ben Raddle przechadzał się nad brzegiem kanału. Zbliżywszy się do grobli, usunął chróst zakrywający otwór kanału i posunął się do ściany, odgradzającej tenże od komina wulkanu. Jeszcze raz przekonał się o położeniu otworów wydrążonych w sześciu miejscach ściany i w które sam włożył naboje. Stwierdził, że sześć innych nabojów znajduje się na swojem miejscu w grobli i że lont jest w dobrym stanie. Dość zapalić jedną zapałkę, a wody wpadną gwałtownym potokiem. Gdyby nie Teksańczycy, dziś jeszcze próbowałby szczęścia. Pocóż miałby dłużej czekać, skoro czas nagli, skoro wulkan nie zapowiada wybuchu? Wystarczyłoby zapalić lont, któryby palił się minut kilka, a później za pół dnia, za dwie godziny, za godzinę może, zebrana para wydobyłaby się z całą gwałtownością przez otwór krateru. Ben Raddle stał zamyślony przed tą ścianą, przeklinając swoją bezsilność i niemożność natychmiastowego uskutecznienia swego śmiałego pomysłu. Rozmyślając wsłuchiwał się zarazem w odgłosy coraz wyraźniej dochodzące z wnętrza wulkanu. Wydało mu się nawet, że słyszy tarcie ścierających się odłamów skały jak gdyby pod wpływem pary unosiły się i pogrążały równocześnie. Czyż odgłosy te miały być zwiastunami wybuchu? W tej chwili do jego uszu doleciały wołania. Głos wywiadowcy przeniknął przez otwór kanału. – Panie Raddle… panie Raddle! – Co się stało? – spytał inżynier. – Niech pan przyjdzie!… niech pan przyjdzie! – wołał Bill Stell. Ben Raddle myślał, że banda ponawia atak po raz trzeci, wrócił więc szybko na groblę, na której stali Summy Skim, Jane Edgerton i Bill Stell. – Czy Teksańczycy znów nas zaczepiają? – spytał. – Tak! – nędznicy! – zawołał wywiadowca, ale ani z przodu, ani z tyłu tylko z góry! Przy tych słowach wyciągnął rękę w stronę Golden Mount. – Niech pan patrzy – dodał. Istotnie, nie mogąc dostać się ani od południa, ani od północy, Hunter i towarzysze zaniechali bezpośredniej walki dla wykonania planu, którego wynik zmusiłby karawanę co najmniej do opuszczenia obozowiska. Wszedłszy na szczyt wulkanu, obeszli płaskowzgórze, zatrzymując się tam, gdzie górowało ono nad namiotami Kanadyjczyków. Zapomocą kilofów i drągów podważyli olbrzymie kamienie i odłamy skał, znajdujące się tam setkami. Wkrótce ciężkie te masy, wysunięte na brzeg płaskowzgórza, zaczęły spadać jak lawiny, łamiąc, przewracając drzewa, niszcząc wszystko po drodze. Kilka pocisków wpadło nawet do kanału tak, że woda wystąpiła z brzegów. Ben Raddle i jego towarzysze stanęli przy zboczu góry, aby uniknąć tego zabójczego gradu. W lasku pozostać nie było można. Obozowisko znikało pod stosami kamieni rzucanych ze szczytu góry, załoga zaś szukała schronienia nad brzegiem rzeki, będącej zbyt daleko, aby odłamki skał mogły ją dosięgnąć. Z całego obozu pozostały tylko szczątki. Dwa wozy zostały zupełnie rozbite, namioty przewrócone i podarte, narzędzia – zniszczone. Trzy muły leżały zabite na ziemi. Inne oszalałe ze strachu przebiegły jednym skokiem kanał, rozpraszając się po równinie. Była to prawdziwa klęska. Tymczasem z góry dochodziły dzikie wycia i okrzyki zadowolenia. Banda nie posiadała się z radości na widok tej ostatecznej zagłady. A kamienie padały wciąż, trącając się niekiedy po drodze i rozpryskując w drobne odłamy jak kartacze. – Ależ oni nam rzucą całą górę na głowę! – zawołał Summy Skim. – Co robić? – spytał wywiadowca. – Co trzeba robić, nie wiem – odpowiedział Summy Skim – ale co trzeba było zrobić, to wiem dobrze! Należało posłać kulę Hunter’owi, zamiast porozumiewać się z nim! Jane Edgerton podniecona wzruszyła ramionami. – Są to czcze słowa, a tymczasem z dobytku naszego pozostają tylko szczątki. Ocalmy chociaż wozy, ciągnąc je natychmiast do rzeki, gdzie będą zabezpieczone od pocisków. – Dobrze – przyznał wywiadowca. – A potem? – Potem? – powtórzyła Jane Edgerton – pójdziemy do obozowiska tych bandytów i tam będziemy ich oczekiwali. Będziemy do nich strzelać, gdy będą schodzili, a ich wozy zastąpią te, które nam zniszczyli… Summy Skim rzucił spojrzenie pełne zachwytu na pomysłową towarzyszkę. Projekt był śmiały, lecz mógł się udać. Hunter i towarzysze nie będą mieli min wesołych, gdy schodzić będą ze zbocza Golden Mount pod ogniem dwudziestu karabinów. Oczywiście opuszczą go dopiero z chwilą gdy zabraknie im kamieni. Będzie więc dość czasu, aby przejść podnóżem góry na drugą stronę. Jeżeli kilku z bandy pozostało w obozowisku, łatwo będzie dać sobie z nimi radę. Co do Huntera i reszty bandytów, to czatując, można ich będzie powystrzelać jak kozice lub daniele. – Doskonale! – zawołał Summy Skim. – Wołajmy ludzi i przejdźmy groblę. Za pół godziny będziemy na miejscu, gdy ci łotrzy będą potrzebowali przynajmniej dwu godzin, aby zejść. Ben Raddle, chociaż nie brał udziału w rozmowie, słyszał wszystko, co Jane Edgerton mówiła i przyznawał, że był to jedyny sposób wyjścia z przykrego położenia. W chwili jednak gdy Summy Skim ruszył w drogę, kuzyn zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. – Mam lepszy pomysł – rzekł. – Cóż takiego? – spytał Summy Skim. – Oddać bandzie to co jej się należy. Mamy gotową straszną broń. – Broń? – powtórzył wywiadowca. – Wulkan. Wywołajmy jego wybuch i zgładźmy ich co do jednego. Po krótkiem milczeniu inżynier dodał: – Idźcie do naszych ludzi, trzymając się podnóża góry i wybrzeża morskiego. Tymczasem ja zapalę lont, poczem powrócę do was szybko. – Zostanę z tobą, Ben! – powiedział Summy Skim, ściskając rękę inżyniera. – To zbyteczne – odrzekł ten głosem stanowczym. – Najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo mi nie grozi. Lont gotów, jak wiesz, zapalę go w jednej chwili. Nie można było nalegać. Summy Skim, Jane Edgerton i wywiadowca oddalili się, aby złączyć się z ludźmi pozostającymi na brzegu Rio Rubber. Ben Raddle zaś zniknął niebawem przez otwór, kryjący się pod chróstem. Pełzając dosięgnął połowy podziemia, poczem zapaliwszy lont z jednej strony od grobli, z drugiej od ściany, wybiegł szybko w kierunku morza. W kwadrans później miny wybuchły z głuchym odgłosem. Wydało się, że góra zatrzęsła się w posadach. Grobla, roztrzaskana, rozprysła się w tysiączne kawałki i woda wpadła gwałtownie do otwartego podziemia. Czy na drugim jego końcu ściana wysadzona została przez wybuch? Odpowiedziała na to gęsta para ognista, unosząca się nad kraterem, zanim kto miał czas postawić sobie to pytanie. Tak, ściana znikła, skoro wulkan wyrzucał z siebie swój oddech zatruty. Równocześnie głuchy łoskot wydobywał się z podziemia. Wrzenie, wycie, świst wody walczącej z lawą i za zetknięciem się z nią ulatniającej się w kształcie pary. Ogień i woda! Któryż z tych żywiołów wyjdzie zwycięsko z tej walki tytanicznej? Czy ogień, który gasnąc spowoduje zakrzepnięcie jakiej przeszkody, a tem samem nie pozwoli wodzie dostać się do wnętrza, czy też woda, która dopiero wtedy ulegnie działaniu ognia, gdy dosięgnie go zwycięsko? Ostatnia to była zagadka do rozstrzygnięcia, rozwiązanie zaś tej zagadki nastąpić miało niebawem. Pół godziny, godzina minęła. Woda płynęła potokiem, znikając w podziemiu. Kłęby dymu unosiły się nad wulkanem. Grupa Kanadyjczyków w całym swym składzie czekała uzbrojona zdała od Rio Rubber nad wybrzeżem oceanu. Nieruchomi, milczący, niespokojnym wzrokiem śledzili działalność wulkanu. Nagle ziemia zadrżała, straszny pomruk doszedł z jej wnętrza. Poczem stała się rzecz osobliwa. Równina zdawała się falować w nieskończoność w kierunku południowym, a gęsty obłok kurzu, wznosząc się, zakrywał tarczę słoneczną. Kanadyjczyków ogarnęła trwoga. Nawet najśmielsi uczuwali lęk na myśl, że słabe ich ręce rozpętały tę niezwyciężoną moc natury. Lecz gniew wulkanu nie trwał długo. Obłok kurzu opadał, ukazując słońce w całej pełni. Westchnienie ulgi wydobyło się z piersi wszystkich, strwożone tętno serca zwolniło biegu. Nawet uśmiech rozjaśnił oblicza, a wzrok zaczął się rozglądać dokoła. W naturze nic się nie zmieniło. Fale rzeki ginęły w otchłani oceanu, a fale oceanu rozbijały się o wybrzeże. Golden Mount, niby olbrzym dotknięty w swej podstawie nieznaczną, lecz śmiertelną ranką, wznosił swe dumne czoło ozdobione pióropuszem z dymu i płomieni, obojętny na potok wody, który zalewał jego rozległe wnętrze. I znów kwadrans upłynął. Nagle, bez przygotowania nastąpił straszny wybuch. Część góry runęła, wpadając w morze. Olbrzymia fala zasłoniła horyzont. Z krateru unosiły się kawałki zakrzepłej lawy, popiół, kamienie, a dym i płomienie wirując z hałasem wznosiły się ku niebu na pięćset metrów. Od tej chwili huk za hukiem przerywał ciszę powietrzną. Wulkan z coraz większą wściekłością wyrzucał z siebie ogniste pociski. Jedne z nich wracały do krateru, inne dążąc w kierunku prostym, opadały ze świstem w fale oceanu. – Ależ… niech Bóg mi wybaczy! – wyszeptał Summy Skim, oprzytomniawszy – nasze złoto idzie do morza. Ta sama uwaga nasunęła się Ben Raddle’owi i wywiadowcy, nie mogąc jednak przemówić słowa, zachowali ją dla siebie. Ich rozczarowanie i rozpacz nie miały granic. Tak więc przedsięwzięto tę podróż, walczono z mocami natury, zużyto tyle wysiłków, tyle trudu, aby doczekać się takiego końca! Ben Raddle nie mylił się. Wprowadzając wodę do wnętrza wulkanu, wywołał wybuch. Ale na tem kończyła się jego władza. Wybuch nastąpił w warunkach od niego niezależnych, więc cała wyprawa spełzła na niczem. Potwór, którego działalność przyśpieszał, wymykał się odtąd z pod jego woli. Wstrzymać wybuchu nikt nie był w stanie. Ziemia drżała, jak gdyby miała się rozpaść. Syczenie płomieni, świst pary przenikał powietrze. Szczyt znikł za obłokiem ognistego dymu i gazów duszących. Niektóre odłamy, wyrzucone w powietrze jak pociski, rozpryskiwały się na proszek złoty. – To złoto nasze pęka! – skarżył się Summy Skim. Na widowisko to wszyscy spoglądali z trwogą. Nie myśleli w tej chwili o Teksańczykach, lecz o tych najbogatszych pokładach złota, które w tej chwili znikają bezpowrotnie w oceanie Lodowatym. Wprawdzie karawana nie potrzebowała się już obawiać Hunter’a i jego bandy. Zaskoczeni wybuchem, nie mieli czasu schronić się przed nim. Być może płaskowzgórze runęło wraz z nimi… Może pochłonięci byli przez krater?… Może wyrzuceni w powietrze, spoczywali w tej chwili na dnie oceanu… Ben Raddle pierwszy odzyskał zimną krew. – Chodźcie!… Chodźcie! – zawołał. Za jego przykładem udano się prawym brzegiem rzeki, którą przeszli w bród poza kanałem, na równinę wzdłuż podnóża Golden Mount. W dwadzieścia minut dosięgnięto obozowiska Teksańczyków. Kilku ludzi w niem pozostałych, widząc, że są osaczeni, uciekli do lasu, podczas gdy konie, przestraszone łoskotem wybuchu i wystrzałami z karabinów, rozproszyły się po łące. Kanadyjczycy zawładnęli opuszczonem obozowiskiem, poczem spojrzeli na urwiste zbocza góry. Wybuch wulkanu dokonał swego dzieła zniszczenia. Z bandy złoczyńców pozostało przy życiu zaledwie kilku, którzy w szalonej trwodze, zresztą całkiem zrozumiałej, uciekali z Golden Mount, narażając się na złamanie rąk i nóg. Między nimi zauważono Hunter’a, rannego poważnie, o jakie sto metrów od równiny. Bandaż na jego głowie świadczył o śladach przedwczorajszego upadku, który go przyprawił o tak głębokie omdlenie. Nieszczęśliwi, widząc, że ich obozowisko jest zajęte, wydali okrzyk rozpaczy, a nie mając nic do stracenia, skręcili na północ, starając się dostać wybrzeżem do lasu. Dwu z nich jednak nie miało go dosięgnąć. W chwili gdy Hunter, podtrzymywany przez dwu towarzyszy, miał udać się w tym kierunku, ogromny odłam skały wzniósł się nad wyjącym kraterem. I wtedy stała się rzecz osobliwa. Gdy inne pociski padały jednostajnie w ocean, ten jeden odłam, zbaczający z przyczyn nieznanych, zakreślił na południe parabolę i z matematyczną dokładnością runął na trzech uciekających Teksańczyków. Jeden z nich, szczęśliwy, że uniknął wypadku, uciekł, krzycząc. Drugi został na miejscu zmiażdżony zupełnie. Hunter zaś, przewracając się z miejsca na miejsce, ze skały na skałę, upadł bez życia u podnóża góry. Przez ten czas, odłam skały, wyprzedziwszy swą ofiarę, staczał się po zboczu, aż wreszcie zwolniwszy rozmachu, zatrzymał się powoli u stóp Ben Raddle’a. Inżynier nachylił się. Pod szczerbami spowodowanemi przez ciągłe uderzenia zabłysł kruszec żółty o blasku metalicznym. Inżynier silnie wzruszony, poznał, że odłam, spełniający wyrok sprawiedliwości, był bryłą szczerego złota.